


Blake's Arc

by Big_Diesel



Series: The House of RWBY Collection [36]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Dorks in Love, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Lemon, Neck Kissing, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Roommates, Sexual Content, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: A connected arc of stories between Jaune and Blake. They are more than friends, but less than lovers. It is obvious that they like each other, but too dense to express their feelings. The confusion of love between two earnestly awkward teens is displayed through misguided comedy, romance, and adventures. {AU} {Knightshade} {Blake x Jaune}Coming Soon: Lip Gloss/No Sleep 2
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Knightshade - Relationship, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The House of RWBY Collection [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986469
Kudos: 14





	Blake's Arc

_**Hey, guys! BD and GOTA, here, with a new series. We have felt that Knightshade doesn't get enough justice. So, we have decided to dedicate this series to exclusively Knightshade. Although we still support our crossover relationship with Greenshade (Izuku x Blake), Knightshade is still our personal favorite. The premise of this story about the relationship of Blake and Jaune. They are more than friends, but less than lovers. It is obvious that they like each other, but don't have the guts to express their feelings. The confusion of love between two earnestly awkward teens continues. This is a OOC Blake x OOC Jaune love story! Enjoy!** _

Insomnia was the problem and hazelnut coffee was the culprit. Jaune should have known better than to drink coffee before bedtime. But, Blake insisted. Needing someone to stay up with her as she finished her term paper for her alchemy class, he decided to be that said company. Class was to be attended and he had a midterm in the morning. Now fueled by the hazelnut coffee beans, the eighteen year old blond was staring at the ceiling as the ceiling fan waved quietly into the night.

Counting sheep, warm milk, and clearing his thoughts were for children. As he stared at his All Might novelty clock on his dresser, it was a few minutes after three in the morning and there was three hours to go before starting his day.

On pins and needles and grinding teeth, he needed something to aid him on this insomnia.

"Jaune?"

He turned his head, immediately forgetting that Blake decided to spend the night. The couch was being occupied by Sun since he was couch surfing at the moment until he could find permanent housing. Jaune insisted on taking the floor but she resisted, telling him that they could share.

"What the matter," she asked concerningly. She wasn't wearing her t-shirt and certainly wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts hang freely into the night. The moonlight that cut through the curtain certainly didn't help Jaune as he could see the shine upon her creamy skin.

"Nothing," he said sharply as he retreated his eyes back to the All Might novelty clock. He hoped that watching that clock can aid in going to sleep or at least prevent lecherous thoughts.

"Sorry," she said quietly as she touched his arm. "I have to remind myself that I am not at home. Just a habit."

He nodded without answering. Playing coy, he then responded, "it's okay, Blake. You're basically here all the time. So, mi casa, su casa." He wasn't lying. He felt that Blake saw more of his place than she did of her home. She lived two blocks away on the same street. They were virtually neighbors. Blake and Yang were roommates. However, Yang spent more time servicing anything that crawled into her cavern. Be as it were man, woman, or beast, any hole was the goal for Blake's best friend of five years. So, with a free-spirited bohemian like the Dragon goddess, ample amounts of rest were non-existent in the household.

"Can't sleep?"

"In so many words."

"Am I the cause?"

He wasn't going to pay the deposit for a guilt trip. Sleep was needed but he would stay awake in order for the Faunus to get her term paper. With his finished ahead of schedule, he helped her catch up. With her current living situation, he was surprised that she could manage her above average grades.

"Blake, it's no trouble," he said firmly. "I would do this for anybody."

Hearing that made the brunette smile. She turned to her side. She grabbed the blanket to cover her nakedness. "Thanks, Jaune! It means a lot that you helped me with this term paper."

Seeing her cover herself made him feel safe enough to turn his head. "You're welcome! Glad you wanted the help. Especially with my grammatical errors."

"Please! It's the content that counts."

"Say that to Goodwitch, Peach, and Port."

"To hell with them. You're okay in my book. Your ideas are conveyed enough to make my paper look good. So thanks!"

"You're welcome and thank you."

"For what?"

He turned to the amber-eyed Faunus. "For thanking me."

Blake nodded silently. She placed her hands on his chest. A pregnant silence ensued. Unsure it was out of instinct or a motive.

Blake could feel his heartbeat channeling through her fingers. Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat. They were inches away from each other. He could smell the faint scent of her honeydew body oil. Blake could smell the aftershave from earlier. The blond tugged the covers, feeling unsure of his next move.

"Jaune?"

"Blake?"

Blake partially rose as she used her elbow as a prop. The cover slowly revealed her nakedness. The moonlight aided Jaune as he saw that she was wearing her blue satin panties.

Her lucky panties whenever she wanted to pursue suitors. Boys, girls….

Or Jaune!

He remained frozen. He wasn't resisting, but he was a bit hesitant. The creaking sounds of the bed was known as Blake slowly positioned herself on top of Jaune.

He felt the warm naked mounds of flesh touching his bare chest. His eyes were fixated on the ceiling until the Faunus blocked his line of vision.

"Jaune?"

"Blake?"

He felt her breath hitting his nose. They were inches apart from each other. Her hands were slowly cradling his face. Nervousness and alluring thoughts were producing in his mind. The tantalizing touch to a woman and the softness of her body was overriding his feelings as his penis was stirring from his boxers.

She smiled as she rubbed his eyes. "As a thank you for staying past your bedtime, let me make it up to you."

He shuddered, if not shivered. "How can you make it so?"

She lowered her face onto his ear. "I know an old Faunus wives tale that can help you go to sleep," she whispered. Her breath penetrated his ear, causing the nape of his neck to stand. "They say when a male has difficulty sleeping, it's a woman's job to create a bit of a paralysis."

"How's that," he asked nervously.

"Would you like to know," she asked him alluringly.

"S-s-sure," he answered.

"Okay," she responded in a whispering voice. "The first thing you have to do is close your eyes."

"Okay," he answered as he followed her instructions.

"Excellent," she whispered. "The next thing is to allow your body to loosen up. Think of it as a noodle."

"A noodle."

"Oum, Jaune," she interjected. "It means to quit being tense and loosen up your body."

"Alright, alright," he said as he was relaxing his body.

"Don't move! Allow yourself to ease away the thoughts. Let me take over and guide you, okay?"

"Okay," he answered.

Blake never left his side. The firmness of her body was pressed upon him. He felt the tip of her nose rubbing his against his neck. "Just relax and allow your body to drift away." She blew into his ear. "Let me help aid you and put you into the place of sweet dreams."

Jaune's hair stood when feeling the lips of the Faunus pressed against his neck. Strong pecks were made. Smacking noises filled his ear as she continued kissing his body. Instincts wanted to move, but she took control of his hands.

"Nope," she said. "I am helping you. Now, close your eyes and relax."

"How can I if…." He paused when feeling her tongue trailing against his neck. Her body instinctively rubbed against his. He felt his stirring rod becoming alert as it was compounded against her leg. "Oum, you smell good," she said as she continued licking him.

He was holding his breath, covering his moans as the Faunus was marinating him with her scent.

"You even taste good," she said to him.

Jaune stammered. Granted he wasn't resisting and he was enjoying this, but this wasn't he had planned on this night.

She gave him one more peck on the neck before moving away. She gave him a pleasant smile. The words he wanted to say to the Faunus beauty but didn't have the courage to speak from his shy tongue.

She raised the covers, showcasing their bodies. Her eyes widened when seeing his penis protruding from his boxers. "It seems that the feelings are mutual, Jaune." Hearing those words caused him to blush. She stood up on her knees. A feverish grin appeared as she took hold of his boxers and lowered it to his knees.

She whistled. "Quite a sturdy, thick wand you have there." Jaune once again blush at the perverse nature of the compliment. She pooled saliva onto her hand and used it as lubricant onto his swollen cock. "I hope you don't mind if I polish this wand of yours. After all, it is part of the process to help you with your sleep." She eyed him. "So, close your eyes again and relax."

Jaune followed as he was instructed as he allowed Blake to do her bidding. Her smooth hands were gliding up and down his shaft. She inhaled his musk - invigorating and quite a fishy smell. Blake used her free hand to massage his balls. "Quite heavy milk cans, Jaune! Have you been neglecting your balls, young man?"

Admittedly, he hasn't been masturbating lately since Blake has been spending more time at his apartment. He feared that she may walk in on him since his door has an uneven lock. Nevertheless, it was too much movement in the household whenever he had company.

Also, the only bathroom of the apartment was inside of his bedroom.

Using his legs for posture, she wrapped her arms tightly around it. Up and down the shaft she moved, switching between using his hands to stroke his dick and sucking on the tip, playing with his phallus by using her tongue, and playfully scraping the length with her teeth. Then she took him fully into her mouth. Jaune almost cried out.

"I can tell it's making you feel good, baby," she said gingerly. "Please feel good from this!"

Hearing Blake calling him that made him gasp. This sensation was so harsh, so crude, but felt absolutely amazing. Wet and hot, soft and powerful the suction she made with her mouth. It was like moist velvet, thought Jaune, though it could only ever be an approximation.

Jaune could feel his milk abandoning his balls and was in search to be drained. "Blake," he mustered to say. "I am getting close." Not wanting to ejaculate into her mouth, he tried pulling away. However, she tightened the grip around his legs, making him unable to move.

"Blake, Blake, Blake, BLAKE!" He harked to the heavens. He arched his back as his seeds were released onto her mouth. Blake's eyes widened as her palette was coated with his seeds. At each time he spurt, her mouth was like a vacuum as she swallowed his cum.

In the ebb and flow, his mind turned to mush. Never did he think Blake would do something like this.

Yet again, he never declined her offer.

After Blake swallowed his spunk, she lied back down beside him. Jaune remained speechless as she snuggled beside him. "I hope that will give you some sweet dreams." She turned her head away from him. "Good night!"

Jaune felt an odd combination of awkwardness and indigestion. He put back on his boxers and turned on his stomach. With Blake's back against him, he decided to place his arm around her. She accepted as she grabbed it, rubbing it affectionately.

His mind was now focused on Blake's blowjob. Never did he think the Faunus was capable of doing something out of character. He continued pondering about Blake's actions until slumber finally succumbed to him.

_**Meanwhile….** _

"And cut!"

The monkey Faunus wanted to thank the gods for Jaune's jammed door as he was able to have a reason for an extended stay at his apartment.

The blond's tail was swinging happily as his days of couch surfing were almost coming to a close.

"Man, this is going to be a great breakfast topic when he wakes up," said Sun with a sheepish grin.

" _Sun, aren't you coming back? My kitty needs her cream."_

Sun hoped that Jaune didn't mind that he had brought company over.

"Here I _come_ , _Yang!_ "

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
